


A Misunderstanding Leading To Love

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Eating Disorders, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco turns Harry down after getting asked out he had no idea just what the consequences him saying 'no' would bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding Leading To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/gifts).



> I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend Marksmom. Happy birthday and had a great day x

As Harry walked into the great hall and looked around he couldn't help but smile at the feeling that he was finally home. Looking around the great hall as he made his way to the table that had been put there specifically for the returning eighth years, Harry couldn't believe how it looked. You wouldn't have thought that this room had been nearly destroyed in the war just months ago. This was another one of those times when Harry loved magic, amazed by what it could do.

Harry jumped when he felt hands clap down on his shoulders. "Harry mate there you are. Where did you go mate?"

Harry smiled at his redheaded friend. "Just been looking around."

"Good to be home?"

"Yes."

Ron then started to go on about if they could play quidditch even though they were eighth year they were still technically in Gryffindor. But Harry wasn't listening. He looked up when a figure stood in the doorway. Draco.

Harry had returned his wand over the summer and they both called a truce. They had met a few times after to get to know each other and formed what was a slowly building friendship which pleased Harry to no end. Harry had been in love with Draco for some time and if a slowly building friendship was what Draco wanted then Harry took it with both hands.

Draco spotted Harry looking at him and nodded his head in a way of greeting before turning back to talk to Blaise.

"Harry mate?"

Harry blinked and turned to face Ron. "What?"

"You are looking at him again."

"Yeah? We are slowly becoming friends."

"Harry we are best friends and you don't look at me like you do Draco."

"Jealous."

"Ugh no. Look Harry me and Hermione are fine with you being gay and will support you to no end but if that ferret ever hurts you."

"He won't Ron."

"He already has when he turned you down."

"Thank you for bringing up that painful memory."

"I'm sorry Harry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was back in the summer when Harry was at Grimmauld and Harry went in search for Remus to talk to him. He always knew he could rely on Remus for a talk. He knew he had Hermione and Ron and they told him he could confide in them anytime and for that he was grateful. But what he needed to talk to Remus about was not something he could talk to his best friends about so openly too soon.

Sure they understood his feelings towards Draco but Harry knew they still had time to adjust to it so until they did, Harry would confide and talk to Remus who was more than happy to listen and help in anyway that he could.

He just needed the courage to ask Draco. Harry laughed at that. All that he had done and the one thing he was nervous about doing was asking Draco out.

Remus had told him that the war had taught and shown him how precious life was and to live life to its fullest and if there was something he wanted then to go for it. Remus told him there was someone he wanted and he was going to ask them out.

Feeling Nervous, Harry went to find Remus for some encouragement before he went to meet Draco and got a shock when he opened the door to the library and saw his honorary godfather straddling none other than Severus Snape. Both men glued at the lips, arms around each other, oblivious to Harry standing there.

Harry quickly backed out and quietly shut the door and leaned against it. That was who Remus liked? Well, if Remus could get the courage to ask Severus Snape out then so could he with Draco. With that thought in mind and a smile on his face he headed to the three broomsticks to meet Draco for a drink.

"Oh Harry."

Harry felt his stomach drop at the sound of Draco's voice. He had finally got the courage to ask Draco out and when he did he immediately wished he hadn't with Draco's face.

"Forget it Draco." he said as he stood up to leave but Draco's hand around his wrist stopped him. "Harry please. I am saying no because I need to be just me at the minute. Do you understand that?"

"More than anyone."

"Please Harry I am starting to like our friendship and I don't want to lose it. Please?"

Harry made the mistake of looking Draco in the eyes and found it hard to say no. So he didn't. He put a smile on his face and told him he wouldn't lose him, then felt his stomach do somersaults when Draco smiled back at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Harry blinked and looked up to see Remus smiling at him. "It doesn't do any good remembering Harry." he said.

Remus had seen Harry staring before getting a far off look on his face, knowing what he was thinking about, he made his way over to him along with Hermione.

"I wouldn't have been thinking about that day he turned me down if Ron hadn't voiced it."

Hermione gasped and hit Ron on the arm causing him to nearly choke as he was just about to shove a forkful of food in his mouth. "Idiot."

"I said I was sorry 'Mione. Didn't I Harry?"

Harry just nodded and then smiled at the pair when they started to argue quietly. You would think that getting together would cause less arguments but no.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into the common room that was shared by the students returning for an eighth year and saw Harry sat in the squishy armchair by the fire, his legs pulled up to his chest, his head leaning to one side as it rested on the back of the chair.

As Draco moved closer to Harry he could see the reflection of the fire dancing in those emerald green orbs before blocking the fire from the brunets view and replacing it with his body. "Harry?"

As much as Harry wanted his eyes to go down he moved them up, locking eyes with the blond. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

Draco growled low in his throat and placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forwards getting into Harry's personal space. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You have had this face on you ever since the welcoming feast when..." Draco broke off and his face softened. "Since I only gave you a nod in greeting. Is that why you are like this now? Because I didn't acknowledge you more?"

"My world doesn't revolve around you Draco."

"I never said it did."

Harry shoved Draco back and stood up. "Just leave me alone."

Once again Harry found himself unable to walk away as Draco had caught his wrist. "Harry please I thought we were fine now."

"We are."

"You are not acting like it."

"Honestly Draco. You don't know how I am on the first night back. Just leave me be."

"I don't believe you Harry."

"You have no choice but to believe me." Harry said, pulling his wrist free and walking up to the boys dormitories.

"He is right you know." Hermione said who was sat in the corner with Ron.

The redhead frowned and looked up to see Draco looking dejected. "Who?"

"Draco is. Harry lied to Draco you know that he is always happy the first night back as this is like home for him but as Draco doesn't know that all he can do is take Harry's word for it."

Hermione closed her book and walked over to Draco. "You know. Since we started here Harry has watched you closely, just by your facial expressions he knows when you are happy, sad, excited, planning something, scared, lying, being truthful, trying to look brave when actually you are scared."

Hermione looked at Draco closely when he turned to look at her. "Are you the same with Harry?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that he was lying just then."

"I do."

"We, that is Ron and I, know that it was what you said it was and we are afraid he is getting his hopes up too much with you."

"I am not encouraging him."

"I never said you were but this is how Harry is. Just be his friend and in a couple of days he will be fine. I promise."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Draco was glad that what Hermione said that night in the common was true. Harry was his happy self again talking to anyone who called his name, laughing and joking again and even getting Draco to join in on the jokes.

It was times like these when Draco cursed himself for listening to his father and believing him when he told him that Harry was no good and it would do no good to get involved with him in any way.

As the weeks went on Harry and Draco's slowly building friendship was getting stronger everyday.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made his way to Remus' rooms. Harry had been stopped by Remus after class asking him to stop by for a talk anytime after dinner. Harry had looked on his map to see if Remus was alone but it seemed that Severus had decided to spend the night with Remus as it was three hours after dinner and Severus was still there.

Hoping he wasn't stopping anything, Harry knocked and waited. He heard a scuffling about before a slight disheveled looking Remus answered the door with a smile on his face. "Harry. Glad you came."

Harry merely smiled and walked inside, looking around he spotted Severus sat in the big chair beside the fire.

"What did you want to talk about Remus?"

"We haven't had any chance to talk since you started back. In fact I think the last time we had a proper talk was when-"

"We were at Grimmauld and I told you about my feelings for Draco and was in two minds whether to ask him out." Harry sighed as he sat on Remus' comfy sofa.

"Well you obviously got the courage and I am happy to see it paid off."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning to look at Remus who sat beside him.

"Well you are always together and laughing. I can see it as I know your feelings but to anyone else you are friends. Why are you not telling anyone?"

"Because there is nothing to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Draco and I are not a couple. I told him of my feelings and asked him out and he turned me down."

"My godson turned you down?" Severus piped up.

"He said he wasn't ready for a relationship and that he just wanted to be himself. He asked me if I understood and at the time I did. He asked if we could still be friends and I told we were but we have been getting on so well lately. I am thinking of asking him out again. We are a lot closer now then what we were before school started."

"When are you going to ask him Harry?"

"Tomorrow at Halloween."

Harry stayed and talked to Remus and Severus a while longer before saying goodnight and leaving.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Remus who looked worried after Harry had left.

"I am just hoping Draco doesn't say 'no' when Harry asks him tomorrow. Ugh why does he have to pick tomorrow of all days?"

Severus walked over and sat beside Remus, taking his lover into his arms. "Why have I got such a bad feeling about tomorrow Sev?"

"I don't know, but I feel the same. All we can do is watch Harry closely."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Halloween feast Draco took Harry into a side room and warded it off. "Harry are you alright, you didn't eat much."

"I never do on Halloween." Harry sighed. "Actually Draco I am glad you brought us in here as I need to talk to you and ask you something."

"What is it Harry?"

"Remember back in the summer. What I told you."

"Harry-"

"My feelings for you have only grown Draco. We know each other a lot better now and we have gotten closer you have to admit that."

"I do-"

"Then will you go out with me Draco. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Harry, I am sorry but no."

"Why?"

"You're just a little too heavy for me Harry."

Harry gasped and backed back before heading for the door but Draco grabbed him. "Let go of me."

"No Harry."

"Look you gave me your answer now just let me go."

"Harry please don't leave it like this."

Harry stiffened in Draco's arms looking him in the eyes. Draco saw anger and hurt but mostly anger in those emerald eyes but refused to loosen his hold on the Gryffindor. "Don't think I won't use wandless magic to get you off me because I will." Harry threatened. "Now let go."

As soon as Draco removed his hands Harry was out the door before the blond could blink, leaving him staring at the door. What have I done?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stormed straight into the eighth year common room, thankful that no-one was there and went straight to the dormitory. He quickly changed and dropped onto his bed, closing the hangings around him and used a spell so that they couldn't be open from the outside and placed a silencing charm so no-one could hear him. It was only then that Harry completely broke down with just one thought on his mind as he hugged his knees to his chest looking at the photo of his parents. I want my mum.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had laid on his bed and listened to everything. Ron and Neville coming up to bed laughing and joking before he heard snores. Not long after Ron and Neville and Ron had fallen asleep the dormitory door opened and Harry sat still as he listened. "What do you mean he just walked out on you Draco?"

"Exactly what I said Blaise. He asked me out, I said no and he went to leave, I made to stop him but he threatened me so I..." Draco sighed. "I just watched him go."

"Draco..."

"I'm going to get undressed. I'll shower in the morning."

Harry had waited until it was all quiet before he got off his bed he went into the trunk at the bottom and pulled out his invisibility cloak and with a look at Draco's sleeping form, he threw it over him and left the dormitory.

He figured he might as well wander the corridors. He always used to love doing it before. It was always so quiet and peaceful. Just go where you wanted to go and have no-one stop you. He knew if he stayed in bed he would be either staring at his parents photo, missing them even more wishing they were there with him or he would be going over the second rejection he had received from Draco in a matter of months.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking through many corridors and up and downs stairs, Harry found himself in front of moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He hadn't been in there since he hurt Draco.

Taking a breath, Harry walked into the bathroom and removed his cloak. "Hello Harry."

Harry looked to his right and saw moaning Myrtle floating a few inches off the floor. "Myrtle."

"Would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No it's fine."

Myrtle cooed and smiled at Harry, slowly moving towards him. "I am glad. I don't get company. Last time I had it was when I would talk to that nice Slytherin Draco."

Harry gave a soft smile before looking sad.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Harry. You know you can talk to me and not worry about it going any further. Who do I talk to?"

Harry smiled. "I guess you're right. Where to start."

"Beginning is always a good idea." Myrtle replied as she sat cross legged a few inches off the floor, listening as Harry poured his heart out, telling the ghost everything, things he didn't even tell Hermione, Ron, Draco or Remus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry left after a couple of hours and went back to bed where he gave up on sleep after only getting a couple of hours sleep so headed to the great hall for breakfast. As soon as he sat down he knew it was too early for the house elf's to let the breakfast appear. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared with a 'pop' next to Harry. "Master Harry in wanting something?"

"Can I have a couple of slices of toast please?"

Kreacher bowed and disappeared, appearing again within minutes with a plate of toast. "Is master Harry wanting anything else?"

"No Kreacher you may go." Kreacher bowed and went with a 'pop'. Harry took a couple of bites of his toast and sighed, pushing his plate away, he didn't really feel hungry anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke up and frowned when he saw Harry's bed empty and looked up when he saw Neville walk into the dormitory. "Nev how long have you been up?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"Have you seen Harry?"

Neville looked at Harry's unmade bed. "No. His bed was like that when I got up."

Ron went to the bottom of Harry's bed and looked through his trunk for the map. He had just spread it open on Harry's bed looking for him along with Neville when Draco walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Ron looked up. "Have you seen Harry? We don't know where he is. He was up before Neville and Neville is always the first one up but he left before Neville even woke up."

"Well where is he?"

"We don't know Malfoy that is why we are asking you."

"I haven't seen Harry since-" Draco broke off, Harry's face full of hurt flashing across his memory.

Ron narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Since when? What have you done to him Malfoy?"

"I haven't done anything to him."

"Your face and actions tell me different."

"I haven't seen him since he took me into a side classroom where he threatened me before leaving."

"Why did he threaten you?"

"That is between me and him Weasley."

"Not when your actions hurt Harry and make him disappear."

"You weren't even there how would you know if he was hurt or not?"

"Because he threatened you. I am warning you now ferret. If you have hurt Harry then I hurt you."

"Ron I found him he is in the great hall." Neville said before clearing the map.

Ron quickly got dressed and left Draco standing in the dormitory as Ron slammed the door behind him after giving Draco a glare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall with Neville and the three saw Harry sat alone at the eighth year table. "Harry mate what are you doing down here on your own?"

"Having breakfast?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ron, Neville sitting down facing Harry.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Neville was the first up as always and you were nowhere to be seen. Him and Ron had to look at the map to find you."

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I just came down for breakfast."

Ron cleared his throat and looked at Harry closely. "Harry? What went on between you and Draco last night?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Harry mate something happened. He wouldn't say what and now neither are you."

"That is because nothing happened alright."

Draco came into the great hall and spotted Harry and quickly made his way over and sat beside him. "Harry I-"

Harry stood up. "See you guys later," he murmured looking at Ron, Hermione and Neville. Completely ignoring Draco who stood up when Harry started to walk away. "Harry don't walk away from me."

Harry stopped and turned, watching as Draco hurried over to him and spoke before the blond had a chance to. "I told you last night Malfoy. Leave. Me. Alone." he said through gritted teeth and left the great hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Harry sighed and stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned to face who had called him. "Professor Snape."

"Did you ask my godson last night?"

"I did."

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He is an arrogant prick who still seems to think he is better than anyone else." Harry snapped and walked away leaving Severus to walk into the great hall and shake his head at his godson when he said 'morning' and walked up to the teachers table and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Draco frowned as he watched Severus sit down. Why is he pissed at me? What am I supposed to have done now?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next week Harry kept up his routine of wandering Hogwarts at night before returning to his bed for a couple hours of restless sleep and then heading to the great hall, after casting a glamour, where he would sit and wait for his friends. He would leave though, if Draco tried to approach him.

Draco had learned why his godfather was angry with him, it was because he said no to Harry. He had tried to get Harry to listen to him over the past week but if Harry wouldn't let him talk then what could he do.

Draco was just coming out of the great hall as Harry came walking down the steps. He was on his own and Draco took this opportunity to talk to him. "Harry wait."

Harry looked up and saw Draco hurrying towards him so he turned and hurried back up the stairs. "Harry stop. You can't keep doing this." Harry ignored him so Draco picked up his feet and began to run in order to catch up with the Gryffindor. "Oh come on Harry this is stupid. All of this because I turned you down? You are supposed to eighteen not eight."

Harry looked at Draco closely who was about to say something else but Harry just sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Whatever Draco." he murmured as he walked away.

That was again that Draco had watched Harry walk away from him and he was starting to get sick of the sight of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it moved towards the end of November Hermione and Ron had hurried to Remus' rooms wanting to talk to the professor about Harry as they were growing more and more concerned for Harry's wellbeing. "He doesn't even talk much anymore." Hermione said as she sat on Remus' sofa, Ron holding her close.

"I must admit Harry doesn't even answer back to my snide comments in class. He is slowly losing his spirit." Severus said, placing a comforting hand on Remus shoulder. "We need to do something and fast."

"But he seems fine though. He looks it he has just gone quiet."

"I think the only thing that is different with Harry apart from him cutting himself from us all is that he gets up earlier and has his breakfast earlier." Ron explained.

Remus straightened. "Wait a minute. Have either of you seen him eat?"

"No we haven't." Hermione said looking even more worried.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of the castle stood Harry Potter in front of a mirror, naked from the waist up. He waved his wand and watched as the glamour he had put up that morning, just like every morning, disappeared and saw someone he didn't recognise staring back at him. A person his age with pale skin, sunken cheeks, his ribcage starting to show.

A startled gasp made Harry jump and he turned to see Myrtle there. "Harry what are you doing to yourself. You are making yourself ill like this."

"I don't care." Harry replaced his glamour and looked at Myrtle who was on the verge of tears. "Please Myrtle. You promised me you would never tell."

"That was before I knew what you was doing to yourself."

"Myrtle. Please. I will visit you more often."

"You keep this up Harry the only thing you will be visiting is the hospital wing."

"Please?" Harry started to get desperate. "What about Draco? You liked talking to him how about if I got him to come and visit you?"

"Oh yes Harry I would like that. I do miss talking to him. Okay Harry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Myrtle."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hogsmeade trip saw Hermione and Ron dragging Harry along with them. "Why couldn't you just let me stay in the castle?"

"Because it will do you good to get out."

"I get out Hermione."

"Walking around the lake doesn't count Harry. You are coming with us and having something to eat."

"Hermione I am not hungry."

"Nonsense Harry. I can't remember the last time I saw you eat."

Harry stopped and wrenched his arm free from Hermione's grip. "So just because you don't see me eat you think I don't? I eat alone now so I don't get bothered, Kreacher brings me my food if you don't believe me ask him."

"We are only worried about you mate."

"Well don't be. I am fine." Harry turned to walk back to the castle when someone calling his name stopped him. He turned and saw Fred and George walking up to him. "We wondered when you would be coming to hogsmeade." Fred said.

"We bought the shop across from Honeydukes and have done it all up." George said as he linked his arm with Harry's, Fred linking his arm with Harry's other arm. "We have loads of new stuff, come and see," they said in unison as they dragged Harry towards the shop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had spent an hour in their new shop, even laughing at some of the new things that the twins had invented. Whilst Harry was looking around Fred and George pulled Ron to one side. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"And don't say nothing little brother because we won't believe you."

"Truth is even we don't know."

"Well then tell us what you do know." Fred said.

Ron looked across at Hermione who nodded her head and kept Harry busy looking at different things, laughing with him as Ron told the twins all he knew.

"Don't hate Draco Ron. He has his reasons and yes we know he shouldn't have said Harry was too heavy for him, have you ever thought that he could mean something else?"

"Have you let him explain?"

"No. I want nothing to do with him. It is him who has got Harry into this state."

"Or just tipped him over the edge little brother with it being the anniversary of his parents death."

"He has changed as well. Before we came in here he snapped at Hermione just because she said she was worried as we haven't seen him eat. But he looks healthy, he's just quiet."

Fred took something from his pocket. "Lets test him shall we George?"

"I say so Fred."

"What is that?"

"This little brother is a meal in a sweet. You eat this and it fills you up as though you have just sat and ate a plate full of food. We have a lot of customers buying these. The sort of people who are really busy and haven't got time to have a five minute break let alone something to eat. This way they are still eating and not making themselves ill." George explained.

"Hey Harry come over here." Fred called out, smiling when Harry walked over to them with Hermione.

"We need you to try one of our new products. It makes you hiccup but every time you hiccup your skin turns a different colour. Don't worry we have the sweet you take after it."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Harry you always try our new ideas."

Harry sighed and put the sweet in his mouth and the other four watched as Harry chewed and swallowed it. Not long after swallowing it Harry put his hand on his stomach and rushed to the back room to throw up.

Hermione went to rush to Harry but was stopped by Ron who told her what the sweet really was and that it was a test.

"He has reacted that way because his stomach isn't used to food. He needs to be watched closely." Fred said as George nodded in agreement. "I know Fred will agree with me when I say we don't know who you came in with but it wasn't Harry. We are will to bet everything we own that the Harry you came in with isn't the Harry he now is."

"What are you saying George?"

"What my twin is saying little brother is that Harry walks around with a glamour up to hide the now him from everyone else."

Hermione gasped as Harry came back to them all looking a little pale. "We are sorry Harry. We thought it was perfected."

"That's alright. You weren't to know. I think I will head back and get a potion from Severus to take the sick feeling away.

As Harry left the shop, Fred grabbed Ron's arm as George grabbed Hermione's. "Watch him." they said in unison.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the start of December and everyone was in a festive mood, everyone except two people. Harry and Draco.

Draco walked into the dormitory and saw Harry laying on his bed on his side, back to the door. "Harry?"

Harry turned at the voice and moved to sit up when he saw it was Draco. "Harry please I miss you."

"You never had me." Harry snapped and stood up. He started to walk to the door but stopped when the room started to spin. He closed his eyes tight before opening them again to see the room still spinning.

Draco moved forwards and reached out, catching Harry when he stumbled. "Harry?"

"Draco," he whispered before all went black.

"Harry!" Draco caught Harry and picked him up, frowning when he felt much lighter than he looked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled out as he kicked the doors to the hospital wing open.

"Mr Malfoy how dare you-" Madam Pomfrey stopped when she saw an unconscious Harry in his arms. "Quickly place him down over here."

"You need to let his friends know."

"I am not leaving him."

"They have to know!"

Draco took out his wand and cast a patronus charm. "Come to the hospital wing. It's Harry." Draco reached his arm out to the doe in front of him. "Go to Hermione, Ron, Severus and Remus."

"What happened Mr Malfoy?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had just finished telling Madam Pomfrey what had happened when the doors to the hospital wing slammed open for a second time and Draco turned and Poppy looked up to see Hermione and Ron enter with Severus and Remus behind them. "Harry!" Hermione gasped as she rushed over to the bed with Ron.

Ron stood one side of the bed and shoved Draco aside. Remembering what the twins said, Ron pointed his wand at Harry. "Finite Incantatem." Hermione gasped when she saw how Harry looked when the glamour had gone.

"Harry." Remus whispered, stumbling back in shock only to be caught by Severus who held him.

Ron looked at Draco, his face turning the same shade as his hair. "You did this to him."

"No." Draco feebly answered as he backed away a little.

"You bastard." Ron flew at Draco only to be stopped by Remus and Severus who held him back. After taking a frightening look at Ron and a worrying look at an unconscious Harry on the bed Draco turned and ran from the hospital wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ran from the hospital wing, never looking back or paying attention to where he was heading, he just kept running until he turned a corner and smacked straight into someone making him and the person he bumped into fall to the floor. "Draco?"

The blond looked up and saw his best friend Blaise trying to disentangle himself from him. "Blaise. What have I done to him."

"Done to who?"

"Harry."

Blaise stood up and pulled Draco up with him and brushed himself down. "Start from the beginning."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry awoke sometime later and saw the looks Hermione, Ron, Severus and Remus was giving him he knew that he no longer had his glamour up and turned on his side so his back was facing them all.

"Harry." Hermione moved around the bed to face him. "Why didn't you tell us Harry? We could have helped you through this."

Harry didn't answer and continued to stare at nothing in particular. "Harry please?"

Just then Poppy came walking up to them all and stood at the side of the bed. "Oh Harry you are awake. I want you to drink these two potions. The blue one first and then the red one. The blue one will feed you and the red will take away any sickness feeling as your stomach is not used to food."

When Harry didn't even show any signs of hearing Poppy, Severus stood and rounded the bed. "Potter! You will take these potions in the order Poppy said now or I will force them down your throat!"

Harry gave Severus a glare before reluctantly swallowing the potions in order and pulling a face.

"Thank you Severus. At least he drank them." Poppy said.

"Yes but Severus can not threaten him every time Harry needs to eat. Harry needs to want to eat himself not only because he is being threatened." Remus said.

"Harry mate say something."

Harry pulled his covers of the bed up and hid himself from view, giving the others the impression that he wanted to be left alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days went by and Harry still hadn't said a word and ignored his friends. Even when Fred and George came to see him for the first time ever, he ignored them. He only took his potions when Severus threatened him. One time Harry refused to take them, calling Severus' bluff but it didn't work as Severus, true to his threat forced Harry to take them.

One night, four nights in Harry got a visitor in the form Draco. He walked up to the bed and pulled the chair as close as he could and sat down. As soon as Draco took Harry's hand in his, the brunet woke up. Draco saw his eyes widen a little when he saw Harry spot him.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you Harry. I truly hate myself for what you have been through. I don't deserve to be your friend and more importantly I don't deserve you in any way. I am sorry I cannot love you like you deserve to be loved."

Draco looked Harry in the eyes. "You're crying."

"So are you." Harry answered. "Draco. I love you. I love you for you, being who you are, loving you for letting me everyone else see the real Draco and not the one you have had to be for the last seven years. When I look at you I don't see the death eater. I see Draco. Draco who is caring and always laughing, making me laugh."

"Harry? Why haven't you been eating?"

"You will only call me stupid if I tell you."

"I won't I promise. Please?"

"At first I just tried to lose a bit of weight as you said I was too heavy for you but I just couldn't stop, not eating or sleeping became a habit."

Draco started to cry harder. "Oh this is all my fault. Harry that day when I told you that you was too heavy for me I didn't mean your weight. I meant all of what you have had to carry people staring, talking, whispering, watching to see what you will do next. That is a lot of weight you carry and if it gets out that we are together people will only hound you more. That was the kind of heavy I was talking about Harry. I kept trying to explain it but-"

"I wouldn't let you near me. Draco I am sorry."

Draco stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "If anyone is to be sorry Harry it is me for not explaining myself so well. I do love you Harry. There is no doubt about that, I just think you deserve better."

"Draco when you look at me what do you see?"

"I see Harry my friend, the one I love."

"Exactly Draco. That's who I want. Someone who sees me for me and not as the boy who lived or the chosen one or treats me special because of what I have done. Draco you treat me and see me as I want to be treated and seen. Just like a normal person."

Draco moved forwards and hesitantly moved closer to Harry's face, his eyes dropping to Harry's lips.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer to him, kissing him gently at first before Draco pushed forward more making the kiss get more passionate. Before Draco knew it he was under the covers with Harry who yawned as he laid his head on the blond's shoulder. "Stay with me?"

"Always." Draco whispered, holding Harry close as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke the next morning and smiled when he saw Harry fast asleep in his arms. "Kreacher?" he whispered.

Kreacher appeared and bowed when he saw Draco. "Kreacher can you please fetch me Harry's favorite breakfast."

"Kreacher be getting it for master Harry right away."

Draco only had to wait a few minutes before Kreacher reappeared with Harry's breakfast, placing on the table by the bed before disappearing with a 'pop'.

When alone again Draco turned and started to stroke the hair from Harry's face, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Harry?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rushed to keep up with Ron. "Slow down, you don't know for certain that Draco is hurting Harry." She panted as she rushed to keep up with her boyfriend who after seeing Draco with Harry on the map, quickly dressed and made his way there. "You don't believe that Hermione otherwise you wouldn't have brought Professor Snape and Remus along."

"I brought them along to stop you in case you decide to do something stupid." She said as she, along with the others, reached the hospital wing doors. "Now lets go about this quietly Ron because not only might you wake Harry who needs all the sleep he can get if he is to get better, but Madam Pomfrey will scold you if you make too much noise in her hospital."

Ron sighed and nodded, stepping aside to let his girlfriend open the doors quietly. The sight in front of them had them all frozen to the spot, unable to do anything as the scene in front of them played out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?"

Harry sighed and buried his face further into Draco who smiled. "Come on Harry. Time to get up."

"Why? Madam Pomfrey says I need sleep."

"Yes but you also need food. The Christmas holidays have started. I don't have to be anywhere. Have something to eat and I promise we can go back to sleep."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four people stood in the doorway watched in amazement as Harry slowly began to eat his breakfast whilst drinking the potion he needed to in order not to be sick. Hermione slowly and quietly closed the doors to the hospital wing and turned to face the others. "He's getting Harry to eat. And he got him to sleep as well."

"If I know my godson well he went to Harry in the night to talk and from the looks of it I say they have made up."

"Harry can't just forgive him like that!" Ron said.

"Ron we don't know what truly happened between them or what they talked about last night. If they have had a long talk and have gotten together then I am happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes Ron. I will let Harry be with anyone and love them if it has gotten him eating and sleeping again."

"But it is because of him that Harry is like that in the first place."

"Draco didn't know that." said a voice.

All four turned to see Blaise stood there. "None of you have seen how Draco has been since Halloween. I have."

"Tell us Blaise." Severus said, stepping forward a little. Blaise sighed and told them everything. How Draco had thrown himself into his studies, crying himself to sleep most nights, only eating properly as Blaise had forced him to, would sometimes go and walk off and disappear for a while before returning all red eyed. "Draco has only looked like himself because of me. It is me that has had to shove him in the shower each morning, me who has had to cast spells to do his hair. He was starting to give up until Harry collapsed in front of him."

"It is his own fault. He turned my mate down saying he was too heavy for him." Ron snapped and Blaise shook his head and began to explain what Draco meant by heavy and Hermione found herself nodding. "In a way I understand where Draco is coming from."

"Hermione!"

"I am sorry Ron but I do. I think we should just leave them to it and get to know each other again, catching up on the time they have missed out. If Harry has forgiven Draco then so should we. After all we have only gone by on what we saw."

"Well I came here to see if Draco was here and he obviously is. Is he alright?"

"He looked it Blaise. He is with Harry and they look happy." Remus answered.

Blaise sighed. "Thank Merlin for that." he said before turning and leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did we have company just then?" Harry asked.

"We did. And seeing as I am not being dragged away from you by now or being yelled at I am guessing they are okay with us."

"They better be."

"Why is that Harry?" The blond asked as he picked up a blueberry muffin and took a bite.

"Because I would hate to choose between my friends and the man I love."

"You still love me after what I have done to you?"

"Draco you didn't do this to me. All you did was say 'no' I did this to myself."

"I pushed you over the edge though." Draco sighed, placing his muffin back on the tray.

"Draco please don't blame yourself. I chose not to eat or sleep. I and I alone made myself ill."

"Oh Harry you are eating!" Poppy exclaimed as she hurried over to him and started to check him over.

"When can I leave then Poppy?"

"Not yet Harry. I want you in here for a couple of more days. You are weak from going too long without food or sleep. I want to keep a close eye on you."

"My friends can do that."

"No disrespect Harry but they were keeping an eye on you before and you still ended up in here."

"But they know what is happening now Poppy and I have Draco here. I doubt I won't even be able to shower without him."

"Too right."

"Please Poppy. I can come to you after having my breakfast, lunch and dinner and let you check on me. I will go to Severus for my potions and drink them in front of him. Please?"

Poppy sighed and saw the pleading look on Harry's face. "Alright. Providing you do come to me after every time you eat and go to Severus and let him watch you as you drink the necessary potions. And you." she added, pointing at Draco. "You make yourself his shadow."

"I will do Poppy. He is not leaving my sight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they left the hospital wing. "Right then Harry, most people are away on holiday so we shouldn't be seen going back to eighth year tower." Draco said as he wrapped a supportive arm around Harry and helped him walk as he was still a bit weak on his feet.

"How did I get to the hospital in the first place? Last thing I remembered was calling out to you."

"I carried you here. Actually. Poppy said you need proper rest. So..."

"So?" Harry asked and then yelped when Draco picked him up and carried him through the halls and up the staircases until they reached their dorm, only placing Harry down when he reached the brunet's bed.

"Are you going to be in this room with me?"

"I can do better than that Harry."

"Oh?"

Draco waved his wand over himself and went from being fully dressed to being in just his boxer briefs in seconds, smiling at Harry's blush and got under the covers.

Harry reached over and took his wand, casting the same spell on him as Draco did, shivering slightly when he went from fully clothed under the covers to just his boxer briefs.

"Let me keep you warm." The blond whispered when he noticed the shiver. Draco moved and laid on top of Harry, placing gentle kisses on his neck behind his ear, moving down, trailing kisses along his jaw before capturing his lips.

Harry opened his mouth straight away giving Draco access to his tongue, moaning as their tongues danced, gripping the blond hair tighter with his left hand whilst his right arm that was across Draco's back was pushing the blond down, trying to get him closer.

Harry pulled his mouth away and held on to the back of Draco's head as he started to places kisses on Harry's neck. "Please Draco."

"Harry you are still weak."

"Not as much as I was. Please Draco I want you now. I don't how long I will be able to wait."

Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the brunets lips and instructed him to relax as he made his way down the body under him with his lips. He stopped at the chest and took one of the nipples into his mouth as he played with the other with his finger and thumb, making Harry moan and arch for more of his touch.

He smiled and stuck his tongue out, leaving behind a wet trail as he licked his way down Harry's stomach, only stopping when he reached the boxer briefs that was hiding the one thing he so desperately wanted to see.

Silently asking for Harry's permission, Draco quickly pulled the things off at Harry's nod and stared at amazement at Harry. "Gods you are beautiful."

"Are you talking to me or my cock Draco?"

"Both," the blond smirked and dropped his head, taking the length into his mouth.

"Oh Merlin, Draco." Harry moaned, as he buried his fingers into the blond strands.

Draco reached up with his hand and blindly reached for his wand. He pulled from Harry with a pop. He aimed his wand at Harry's entrance and smiled when he heard Harry intake a sharp breath. "What was that Draco?"

Draco moved up and placed his wand back on the table by Harry's bed. "I magically prepared you love," the blond took his cock in hand and moved forwards, entering Harry. "Ah!"

"Sorry." Draco made to pull out but Harry stopped him. "No, keep going, but slowly."

When Draco was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend he waited for the nod so he could start moving. Draco kept the steady paste and slowly moved in and out of Harry until he felt legs wrap around him and blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders with a hoarse voice telling him to go faster.

"Touch me Draco, please." Harry moaned.

Draco reached down and took Harry's cock in hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts and soon Harry was cumming, spilling all over Draco's hand and both their stomachs screaming the blond's name.

Draco thrust one, two, three more times before spilling deep into Harry screaming his name. He pulled out of Harry and dropped to the side, pulling his boyfriend close and kissed his lips. "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

Epilogue.

Draco walked up to Harry who was talking to Ron and Hermione at one of the many rounded tables that filled the great hall. It was a Saturday evening and McGonagall had decided to throw a ball in celebration of Valentines day and every student was invited.

Seeing as all the previous balls where from year four and up, the first, second and third years were excited to attend.

Harry looked up when he saw a figure stood in front of him with a big heart shaped balloon covering their face. "Can a handsome stranger give the beautiful man in front of him a love balloon?"

Harry smiled and stood up, knowing that voice only too well. "If you give me this balloon what do you expect in return?"

"A kiss."

"Oh I don't know about that. My boyfriend is very possessive."

"I don't blame him."

"On the other hand. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The balloon moved to reveal Draco. "You better not act like that to anyone who wants to give you something."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Only with you Draco." he took the red balloon from the blond with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would, but you will have to wait. I promised Hermione one." Harry gave the balloon to Draco and pulled Hermione to her feet and led her to the dance floor.

Draco sat down and watched Harry as danced with Hermione, turning and spinning her, laughing along with her.

"He has come far in two months hasn't he."

Draco turned and grinned at Ron. "He has. I still feel bad for what I put him through."

"Don't let Harry hear you blaming yourself again. Even I agree with Harry. I was as much to blame for not seeing it. You didn't because he wouldn't let you near him but me and Hermione was there always and we didn't see it."

Just then Harry ran up to Draco and took his hands. "Come with me? I just remembered my promise to someone."

"Okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Harry?"

"She is the only one who knew what I was going through, how I looked. She just sat and listened as I talked. One time I took my glamour off to look at myself and she saw what I really looked like. She was going to tell someone and I was desperate. I promised that I would get you to come and see her as she missed you and she agreed."

"Did talking to her with her listening make it better for you as you had someone to talk to?"

"Yes Draco."

"Then I have something to thank her for."

Harry smiled and stepped forwards. "Myrtle. I have brought with me what I promised."

Myrtle came out of one of the cubicles and beamed when she saw Draco stood there next to Harry with a smile on his face. "I understand I have you to thank for being there for Harry when I wasn't. Thank you Myrtle."

Myrtle squealed when Draco smiled at her and rushed forwards with her arms out and went straight through the blond making him shiver. "Please don't do that again Myrtle." he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending ten minutes with Myrtle they made their way back to the great hall. They just walked through the doors when Severus pulled Draco aside, asking to have a word in private. "Severus what's wrong?"

"Is Harry alright?"

"Yes why?"

"I was doing a patrol after dinner last night and heard someone throwing up. I was about to go and see who it was when Harry came out looking ill."

Draco paled. "But he is eating. I sit with him when he eats."

"If he brings back everything he eats then he is not eating properly."

"I am going to ask him. I can't have him how he was at Christmas."

Draco thanked his godfather and hurried over to Harry, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. "Harry I need to ask you something." he said as he held Harry close.

"What's wrong?"

"Severus was patrolling last night when he heard something."

"Oh?"

"Someone was being sick. He went to see if he could help when he saw the bloke being sick stumble out of the bathroom looking pale. It was you Harry."

"Draco-"

"Harry what's wrong? I am worried that-"

"Nothing is wrong with me Draco. I went to see Poppy and I am fine. Nothing that won't go away in a few months."

"A few months?"

"Yes. Seven to be precise."

"Harry?"

"I'm pregnant Draco."

Draco stopped dancing and stared at Harry before beaming and picking him up, spinning him around. He placed Harry on the floor and hurried off the dance floor and over to Severus and Remus who was talking to Ron and Hermione. "Can we tell them?"

Harry laughed. "Of co-"

"Harry's pregnant."

Hermione squealed and threw herself at Harry. "So that was why you were sick last night?"

"Yes Severus."

Draco pulled Harry from his Ron's arms who grabbed him and hugged him after Hermione and placed kisses all over the brunet's face, finally capturing his lips. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco." Harry replied hugging his boyfriend close. Not believing that just three months ago he'd been beyond all hope of happiness and now he was happy with his lover, his baby and his family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
